


He Made Me Do it

by Wizardchester91



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Redemption, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Homophobic Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardchester91/pseuds/Wizardchester91
Summary: Billy fighting the flayer in the car





	He Made Me Do it

> "Wa̢i̛t ͢f͘o͠r̸ th̢em ͢h̢er̶e̷.͟ If̴ ̨th͏e͟y̸ ̛t̛ry̷ t͡o ҉e̶s͡cap̕e, ͝y҉o̵u̵ ͠wi̧ll ͡k̵ill͜ ̶th͟e͞m.͡. ..."

Billy nodded, his eyes haunted as he stared at the glow of Starcourt mall through his windshield. Silently, in some secret part of his mind he had somehow managed to shelter from the maelestrom of the Shadow Monster's influence, he prayed. "Please stay inside. Just stay inside. I don't wanna do this. Please don't make me do this. Just stay inside."

He was cold. So cold. So cold and yet his eyes felt like they were on fire. It was the only part of him he could still control. He wished they could look him in the eyes- and see. Really see. He was just as much a prisoner in this as they were.

The demon sensed him, sensed his pain and resistance, and he was lost in another storm, another memory.

"Daddy please! Let me out! Dad I'm sorry!" 10 year old him was locked in a closet, sobbing, terrified. His eye was swolen shut almost, and there was a handprint shaped bruise around his wrist, which ached something aweful. He was pretty sure it was broken again. A fist slammed on the opposite side of the door, making Billy flinch. "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE SHIT! You wanna act like a faggot, you'll go in a fucking CLOSET like a faggot!"

His nostrils flared, white knuckle grip on the steering wheel. The doors burst open and people burst out- Harrington, That blond chick, he forgot her name, the black kid Max had dated all summer, a few other faces that vaguely stuck out as Max's friends, and the Shadow called PREY.

"R̗̃͐ȕ̼̠̮͙͚ͬn̙͎̱̾̓ͣͤ̓̃̈́ ̵̺̲̺̙̱͔ͩtḩ̜̻̤̠̲̱̠ͩ̾̑̊e͊mͩ̈̎ͤ ̴̞̳̞͙͖͚̐ͭ̈́̍̚ǫ̯̞̦̜̝̺̇v̵͍̬͍͍͋͑ͅe̯̽̓ͣ́͋͐r̮̹̖̗͚͑ͦͬ̍̆͗͢.͔̮̜̥̼̮ͦͧ" the presence hissed.

Billy blinked back tears, gripped the wheel as though his life depended on it. Rev. Rev. Rev. " _Please...I...I don't want to..."_ He begged.

"Y͚̪̩͂̇̏͢ǒ̶̙̘̜̔ụ̖̤̾̾ ̯̞͚̳͔̪̍̈̽ͥ̊w̖͕͍͖̫ͪ̿ͅi̝̠̹̽͞l̺͉̜̯ͥͮ̃l̦̞ͪͨ͞ ̸̩͍̮̹̬͚̱̀͋Ȏ̷̜̖͎̇ḅ̙͞e̞̥͚̘̞̓y̫̞̝̥̫̘͇ͩ̿͂ͫ!" It snarled, and Billy's blood 

writhed, making him sweat and pale to bite back the scream. He learned long ago not to scream, not to cry, not to flinch under Neil's demands. It tended to make things worse.

They turned and ran inside, realising he had tampered with the engine. He breathed silently. " _Stay in the mall Max, please. I don't want to hurt you. I'm so sorry. Please believe me Max. He made me do it."_

He curled up, howling in pain as his own blood turned to acid, the Shadow punishing him. Flashes of memories, every punch, every kick, every bruise whirling through his mind into a tornado of pain and fear.

_"_ Ok, Ok, Ok, I'm Sorry! I'll do it! If they come out again I'll do it!" He gasped out, the pain ending instantly. A burst of endorphins caused him to feel numb, high, disattatched- the reward for his compliance. His face went blank again.

When they came out again, He almost sobbed. Rev. Rev. Rev. He stood in the center of the storm, ash and filth swirling around him. Hand releasing from the steering wheel for a second, he wanted to stop, to refuse. The demon Shrieked and snarled obcenities at him, whipped him and beat at him.

Billy fought for control, desperate. His nostrils flared and lip curled, foot inching towards the accellerator as the demon took control. The he would let go, Eyes soften to pain and fear and sorrow. Clench. Unclench. The fire under his skin- no, not fire, it didn't like fire, it was a chill so deep it burned- made him want to give up. In a surge of mental anguish he realized he couldn't win. 

"Fine you creepy fucker. You want me to hit em...watch me kill myself in the process." He snarled, and kicked the car into gear. He shut his eyes so he wouldn't have to look. Hopefully if he died it would kill the...thing.

The impact threw him forward, and slumped sideways before everything went dark. 


End file.
